


Squeaky Clean

by cruisedirector, Dementordelta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 3fan_holidays, Dirty Talk, M/M, Romance, Watersports, Wet & Messy, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape wants a Christmas present. Harry gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Our recipient at 3fan_holidays wanted happy/hopeful/humorous fic. We also happen to know she's partial to this kind of kink. Happy holidays Cel!

They were lounging in bed together in a room filled with half-melted candles and unwrapped gifts when Severus smirked and said, “I hope you won’t mind if I ask you for a Christmas present.”

Harry grinned. Whatever Severus wanted, he felt certain that it would be more enjoyable for them both than a lumpy sweater or a box from Honeyduke’s. “Anything you like,” he agreed, stretching languidly and smiling back.

“Anything at all?” Severus’s tongue moved slowly up his side, making him shiver as he leaned back into the pillows. He raised his arm and Severus nuzzled his armpit. “Suppose I wanted something very wicked?”

At that, Harry couldn’t help chuckling. “More wicked than fucking me into this mattress as many times as we can?” Severus hummed agreement, tickling the hairs under Harry’s arm, and Harry moaned softly. “More wicked than when you did that thing with your tongue in my arse?”

Raising his face, Severus nodded. “Much more wicked than that. Surely you can imagine more wicked things. Very dirty things.”

“Oh fuck, what could be dirtier than that?” Harry arched up, curious and aroused, as Severus slid a hand over his belly. Shivering again, Harry undulated beneath the fingers. “You taught me everything I know about what men do together. What else is there?”

Bending his head, Severus sucked a nipple. “Mmm,” he said around it. “You could make _me_ dirty.”

For a moment Harry was too distracted by the feeling of Severus’s lips to focus on the words coming out of them. His chest pushed up against Severus’s mouth, fingers gripping Severus’s hair. “H-how?”

“You could piss on me.”

“I could...what?” Harry unclenched his fingers, looking down at the top of Severus’s head, thinking he must have misunderstood.

“You heard me.” Severus went back to sucking the nipple.

It was so like Severus to ask for the hottest thing Harry had ever imagined as a Christmas present. With a groan, he rubbed his fingers over the back of Severus’s neck, trying to make him raise his head. “In the loo?” he asked. “Or here? In bed?”

Severus’s eyes were unreadable as he looked up, but Harry’s expression must have given away how incredibly arousing Harry found the idea. Smirking, Severus replied, “That depends on whether you've properly mastered cleaning charms.” He gave a small wriggle.

“Oh fuck -- I have!” Harry nodded at once. “I only ever used them for wanking, though.”

Sliding off him, Severus straightened and shifted toward the pillows. “You'll have to show me. If you wish.”

Again Harry nodded quickly. “I do wish. I wish very much.” He knew, however, as he slid his hand around his own cock, that he was much too excited at the moment just from thinking about it to piss. “I'm too hard -- fuck. Let me...” He closed his eyes, trying to will his erection away.

Severus tugged him closer. “I could suck that for you first.”

If there had been any chance that Harry might make his erection go away through force of will alone, it was gone as soon as Severus spoke those words. “Oh god, please! Just thinking about making you dirty is making me horny!” he moaned.

Smirking, Severus leaned down to nuzzle his cock. “I always knew you had a wicked streak.”

Harry let Severus’s smooth hair slide through his fingers. “I never knew until you let me seduce you!” he objected.

“Let _you_ seduce _me_?” Severus demanded around a mouthful of cock. “You may have kissed me first, but I believe I did some of the seduction.”

With another moan, Harry cupped the back of his head. “You had to -- I didn't know what to do besides kiss you,” he recalled. Severus said nothing, his mouth occupied with moving up and down Harry’s cock. “Wanted to -- oh fuck that feels good! -- wanted to learn to please you.” Harry thrust into the welcoming mouth, and Severus tilted his head to take him in deep. “Want to please you in everything, oh God, going to make you so dirty!”

“Want you to.” Severus moaned in approval, rubbing himself with his free hand, the other busy stroking Harry’s balls. “You always did learn quickly.”

Harry tried to watch his hand moving, but he was too aroused to concentrate. “Going to, oh fuck!” he cried out, thrusting frantically, trying to imagine what it would feel like to piss on Severus before he couldn’t focus on anything except the feeling of his balls tightening and his cock erupting in Severus’s mouth.

“I sense that that excites you,” murmured Severus when he had finished licking Harry clean, sliding his hand away from his own cock to squeeze both of Harry’s thighs. Slumping back against the headboard, Harry nodded wordlessly, and Severus shifted up to kiss him. Smirking a bit, he shifted his legs. “Kneel over me.”

Still breathing hard, Harry hastened to obey, groaning slightly in anticipation. “Like this?”

“Yes.” He felt Severus quiver, arching under him, and slid his hand around his own cock, feeling it pulse slightly. “Anywhere you like.” Harry aimed up, then down, fingers trembling uncertainly. “Right on my prick if you like.”

Gasping, Harry shifted to position himself over Severus’s still-hard cock, closing his eyes for a moment. He did need to piss, but it felt completely different kneeling in bed than it ever had standing over a toilet or a urinal. Finally he released the stream with a sigh, opening his eyes once he was sure the flow wouldn’t stop.

Severus had started groaning from the moment the piss sprayed out of Harry’s cock. "Oh -- yes, more!” Harry watched in fascination, pouring out harder, flooding over Severus’s cock and pubic hair. The stream hissed noisily even over Severus’s moans as Severus put his hand into the stream, then rubbed it over his own cock, stroking. “Don't stop! Perfect!”

Though Harry couldn’t have stopped then even if he’d wanted to, he whimpered happily. “Yes, oh fuck, touch yourself while I'm --” He could barely speak, voice quavering. Severus was already wanking, watching Harry’s cock as Harry gripped the base, splashing over his belly. “Never imagined, oh God!”

Through half-closed eyes, Severus kept watching him, shuddering. Harry knew the stream was about to stop and didn’t know whether to warn Severus when abruptly Severus shouted, convulsing, and spurted over his own hand.

Gasping as though he’d just come again himself, Harry let the last drops of piss splash over Severus’s fingers. “That...was wicked,” he managed, watching as Severus slowly opened his eyes. His face was flushed, and he continued to watch as Harry gave his own cock a final squeeze, rubbing his thumb over the yellow fluid lingering at the tip.

“May I --?” Before Harry understood what Severus meant, he felt his wrist caught and his hand pulled forward. For a moment he was puzzled as Severus leaned in and licked his thumb.

“Oh fuck!” As Harry gasped, Severus sucked a bit, closing his eyes. “Does it -- do you like the taste?” He thought Severus blushed a bit more, but he nodded, mouth still busy licking Harry’s hand clean. After a minute, Severus released him, and Harry swooped down for a kiss. “Let _me_ taste.”

With a soft moan, Severus returned the pressure of Harry’s mouth. Harry let his lips part to admit Severus’s tongue, sliding his arms around Severus’s waist. The kiss tasted salty and a bit strange, but not bad.

“Good?” inquired Severus somewhat sharply when they moved apart to breathe. At Harry’s nod, he relaxed. “Everything is with you.”

“Really?” Harry felt himself flushing in pleasure. “Even though I don't know much?”

“You know that you enjoy pleasure.” Severus’s fingers slid into Harry’s hair as he raised his own wet hand to lick. “You know not to pretend you don’t want things you _do_ want. And you’re willing to experiment.”

“I like to try things.” It was just as well that Harry was already blushing. “Like getting dirty.” Severus smiled around a finger, and Harry knew that he would have to ask. “Will you...piss on me?”

Severus paused with a finger halfway out of his own mouth. “Are you certain? You aren't only asking because you think it's what I want?”

“I'm certain. I want to try it.” Harry nodded emphatically. “If I don't like it, we can Scourgify it away, and I'll just keep pissing on you!”

Smirking a bit, Severus reached for his wand. “Very well. Let me clean this up so you don't have to sit on a wet bed. You did make a mess.” He spoke as if he had just noticed a spilled potion, which made Harry laugh as he looked at the wet sheets, which Severus made dry with a silent spell.

“How do you want me?” asked Harry, hunkering down into the pillows and stretching his legs out. Severus looked at him with approval, and Harry glanced down at his own body, rubbing a hand over his belly. “Can I have it here, and...here...” He cupped his cock.

Severus whimpered softly. “Tell me if you become disgusted and want me to move.”

Harry nodded, though he was quite certain that he wouldn’t want Severus to stop. He leaned up and met Severus’s mouth for a kiss, tugging Severus partway over him as he sank back down. A moment later, he felt the first hot jet spatter his skin. “Yessssss...oh fuck!”

Severus glanced down to see where his piss was landing. He splashed Harry’s belly, then aimed his cock lower, at Harry’s cock, moaning blissfully.

Harry reached out his fingers to feel the stream, though when that made it stop drenching him full-force, he withdrew his hand again. “This is...oh God, really wicked!” he moaned.

Nodding, Severus glanced away from Harry’s cock. “Do you like it?”

“Very much!” Smiling in delight, Harry rubbed his wet fingers over his cock, pleased to hear Severus moan as he did so. “You make me feel sexy!”

Severus sprayed over his cock and hand with the flagging stream. “You're always sexy to me.” Harry cupped his hand under the dripping cock almost shyly, listening to Severus’s piss hitting his skin. He knew that he was a skinny boy with knobby knees -- Severus was the sexy one, as intense and fierce as ever -- but Severus had made him feel sexy from the first time they had ever kissed. Harry slid wet fingers up and down his cock, listening to piss hitting his skin. “I have never met anyone else I'd have asked to do this.”

That made Harry feel even sexier. “You haven't done this before with anyone?”

“Only by myself. May I --” Severus gestured at Harry’s cock. “-- lick that clean?”

“Oh yes, please!” Leaning back on his hands, Harry spread his legs, thinking that he wanted to see Severus do it by himself sometime, maybe even hold his cock while he pissed on himself. He twitched helplessly as Severus’s tongue moved up a wet thigh. “I love being wicked with you.”

“I was the one who was wicked all over you.” Severus’s mouth continued upward, over Harry’s balls and up his cock. “Though it feels as if your prick enjoyed it.”

“If you hadn't sucked me off first, I'd be hard again right now instead of just getting hard.” Harry twitched for him again, knowing that Severus never minded waiting and that he never had to wait long anyway when he was nuzzling up and down Harry’s cock as he was doing now.

“I may wish to have this inside me. I want to ride your wet cock.”

“Oh fuck!” Harry shuddered, bucking into his mouth. “You'd better let me slick you up, because I won't last long with you saying things like that!” Smirking, Severus sucked enthusiastically before he got up on his knees so Harry reach his wand to do the spell.

He pressed a finger in slowly, but Severus moaned in anticipation and pushed down. “Come on! You know you excite me when you’re wicked with me.”

“I love being the one that excites you. But you've had more experience than I have.” Severus had shifted closer, and Harry stretched out his legs between Severus’s knees, sliding his hands over Severus’s hips. “Always want to be the one you want to get dirty.”

Severus paused, arse brushing Harry’s cock. “The purpose was not to get you dirty.”

Swallowing down his impatience, Harry nodded. “It felt like more than that. More intimate.”

“It felt like...marking.” Severus squatted down, engulfing the head of Harry’s cock. “I haven’t had much more experience. Just more years.”

Moaning softly, Harry gazed up. “Marking, yes. That’s it exactly. Like we belong together.”

“We do belong together.” Severus leaned over to capture his lips, though the kiss was messy and breathless as he slid all the way down Harry’s cock. “You are mine.”

“Yessssss...yours.” Harry tried to breathe and kiss and move his hips at the same time. “And I’m not letting you go! You marked me and I marked you.” With Severus rocking up and down on him, it was hard to talk, to explain that he hadn’t wished to be anywhere else since the first time Severus had kissed him. Bucking inside Severus, Harry slid one hand over to stroke his cock. “Stay with me and be mine!”

“Always!” Severus only talked like that when he was about to come, but Harry didn’t think that meant he didn’t mean it. He rocked with Severus, stroking, as Severus moved faster on his cock. “I always was.”

“Oh God, wanted --” But Harry couldn’t talk as he thrust upward urgently, and for a few moments there was no sound but their bodies slapping together, Harry’s hand on Severus cock, the soft grunts each time Harry’s cock pushed in deep. Only as his balls tightened did he find his voice. “Wanted you to love me the way I loved you!” With a cry, he arched off the bed, coming hard inside Severus.

Severus roared, something Harry couldn’t help hearing even in the throes of orgasm. By the time he had regained his other senses, his hand and belly were covered with the evidence that he’d made Severus come too, even if he’d been insensible to the movement of his hand on Severus’s cock for several seconds. Panting, Severus sank back to the bed with Harry’s cock still inside. “I did,” Severus said.

“You did?” Smiling, Harry tried to catch his breath. “As long ago as I was?”

“That first time you kissed me.” Lowering his eyes, Severus nodded. “Earlier than that. I merely thought it was ridiculous and pointless.”

“I thought you'd think I was too young. Too untried.” Harry drew a shaky breath. “And that if you did want me, it would be all about the sex.”

Severus snorted. “If it had been about anything other than the sex for you, you would certainly have preferred someone with a less compromised past.”

“You know your past isn’t important to me.” Shaking his head, Harry paused to consider. “Well, it is in the sense that it made you who you are -- the man I fell in love with. I don't want anyone with a squeaky clean past.”

Severus leaned in to kiss him, sliding off his cock. “I believe we have ascertained that neither of us prefers squeaky clean.” Giggling, Harry leaned over to get his wand, making the wet spots all over the bed disappear. Severus snuggled him close, the way he knew Harry liked when Harry got sleepy. “We'll just have to keep teaching other other to be dirty.”

“You know I would like that very much.” Harry sighed happily, burrowing under Severus’s chin. “Forever, if you like.”

“Don't say that unless you mean it.” Severus gave him a warning squeeze. “I won't let you go.”

Tilting his face up, Harry stole a kiss. “I do mean it. We're never letting each other go...” He paused, smiling. “Not even to go to the loo.”


End file.
